The goal of this study is to evaluate managed care's rate of contract denial and contract termination of minority physicians compared to non- minority physicians. The study uses a unique data base from a 1999 representative survey of Maryland physicians. Responses from 1218 physicians meet study inclusion criteria and are available for analysis. The analysis will relate a variety of physician, patient, and practice characteristics to physicians' experience of contract denial and contract termination. Physician perceptions of reasons for denial or termination will also be explored. Findings from this study can inform our understanding as to whether access to minority physicians is reduced in managed care settings, potentially compromising the health care of minority individuals.